


One Final...

by PuffleLock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffleLock/pseuds/PuffleLock
Summary: He had given himself two months.Two months to find his way, his light, his new purpose.But he had found nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

The only thing John Watson had hanging on the wall of his sad lonely bedsit was a calendar. It was a simple thing, only showing the passing days. On that calendar was marked a day.

Today was that day.

He had done everything that Ella had suggested; all her exercises, all the readings, even the pathetic blog she insisted on.

But nothing had changed. Nothing had gotten better.

He was still alone, still empty, still grey, still crumbling apart.

He was done.

He had given himself two months. Two months to find his way, his light, his new purpose.

But he had found nothing.

Two months had come and gone. He promised himself one final day to enjoy before he said goodbye.

One final meal, but the food was tasteless.

One final look around his favorite museum, but the paintings held no joy for him.

One final walk in his favourite park, but imagined pain in his leg stabbed away any joy he felt from the sun on his face on the late winter day.

One final turn and he'd head to his sad lonely bedsit, and his calendar on the wall, and have one final glass from the sad bottle on the table. One final goodbye.

“John! John Watson!”

A pause… One final conversation? Why not… it wasn't a bother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my first attempt at a 221b ficlet.
> 
> I'm in an angsty mood, I can't help it. 
> 
> To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock POV

On the wall inside the crumbling entryway of Sherlock's mind palace was a calendar. A promise. Each day one more was crossed off.

Today, he had crossed off the last.

He would finish this case, he had to for Lestrade. He had stayed clean, was given cases.

Cases kept him from wanting… Wanting the sting of his old friend. The only friend he had ever had. The only thing that had calmed his mind and let the light shine through. Cases had worked, had focused his mind, given him something.

What did it matter when it was all still just in his head? All the joy, the spark of discovery, was only ever his alone.

Life was still grey.

He was still the freak, still the outsider.

Still alone.

What good were cases and distraction when all he had was his own overwrought mind? He was not the sociopath he let everyone believe. Lestrade had tried, so Sherlock would finish this final case. Give him one final break.

One final cab ride home, to the new lonely flat to find his way to his only friend for one final ride.

He'd be done.

“Well, bit different from my day.”

Sherlock looked up and knew that he was wrong.

It wasn't the final day.

The man coming through the door was brightness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to tell both sides of the story.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
